The specification relates to sharing speech dialog capabilities between speech-enabled and dumb devices.
Providing an ability for devices to understand and communicate with spoken language has been a goal since the early days in user interface (UI) development. The accuracy of speech recognition and the quality of synthesized dialog has improved dramatically in recent years, and is now being practically implemented on many devices. However, many legacy devices and even new devices lack speech dialog capabilities, e.g., speech recognition and speech synthesis, or include only limited speech dialog capabilities.